Mikey's Little girl
by bluerozelovedtruth
Summary: April runs into a girl who follows her and Vern back to the turtles new lair, only to learn that she's Mikey daughter from another dimension? And she needs help but help for what? What happen in her dimension, how did she get their, how will Mikey and the others react to her especially when Mikey becomes attach to her and doesn't want her to go. Also, does Mikey still like April?


Confused

She was so, freaking, confused. She had no idea where she was, where her family was, or what was even going on. Her eyes blink sweetly as Klunk look down at the city.

Where was her family, her sister and father and mother and uncles and aunts? It was like they all disappeared, she also had yet to see another mutated person. Hmm, Klunk knew she wasn't in her universe, but things were so confusing she just didn't know which universe she was in. She had such a problem with that. Maybe if she walk around she would eventually find some one to tell her which universe she was in. Klunk smiled to herself as she stood up, stretching more like a cat then anything. Finally deciding to move, as she jump down Klunk landed right onto the balcony of some random person house. She smiled as she jump to the next floor down balcony, continuing for a while before she had 2 stories worth of air with no balcony or landing of any sort. Klunk stop, searching for some sort of soft spot to land on, as she look around she was happy to find it. Coming down the street was a large moving truck, high enough for the landing on the top of it to be harmless. As soon as it came to her she didn't hesitate to jump. People gasp as they notice what look like a girl jump from a balcony, right onto the truck. Klunk smiled as she sat, deciding to see where this interesting truck took her. She smiled as she look around her new surroundings. This dimension was certainly bright and colorful, and it was just night time. She watch as they went to 'down town' where she was surrounded by colorful electronic build boards with all sorts of advertisement. New York back home wasn't any where near as colorful as her old one. But she still miss home. She still took the time to admire the beautiful scenery. Its wasn't until 5 minuet later when her tail touch her leg that she realize that she wasn't human, opps, she forgot. Giggling she slowly melted her form away from her bright red colors fur and cat like features into a lightly tan colored skin with human feature and bright colored hair. She smile as she sat more human like while still looking around. It wasn't until the moving truck stop by a large, fancy apartment building did she look down. Both front doors open to reveal 2 grumpy looking men get out, they both walk towards the back until the one on the left notice her.

"Girl, what the hell are you doing there!" some one scream, Klunk tilted her head, wasn't it obvious?

"I'm sitting, what does it look like?" the man glared at her, taking it as her being sassy. Though Klunk was still confused why the guy was so mad at her. What'd she do?

"Well can you get off, its our property and we didn't give you permission to be up there. Klunk blink again, before smiling.

"Okay!" Much to the guys shock Klunk stood up before doing a front flip onto the small car next to her, before doing another smaller front flip, landing on the ground, like all cats could. She stood tall and proud in front of the guy as she dusted herself off. They guy was purely shock, how did she do that.

"How…..how did you….." he stuttered, Klunk only giggled.

"What can I say, cats always land on their feet." The guy stared at her completely loss.

"Yo Bill, move your ass and help me!" his partner snap as the back of the truck could be heard opening up. She giggled again as she began to walk away from the 'busy' man.

"By Mr. Bill" she grin, as she walk away from Bill and the other laughing people began to walk on. Klunk took a deep breath as she began to walk, alright. Her mind began to race, figuring what she should do first. She should start by figure out which dimension she was, see if there was any one here with a dimension traveling portal that could take her home, and then she would be home. Smiling Klunk began to skip among with other people, wondering where the nearest library was for her to start her research. Just as she was about to ask some one, her nose caught the sweet, sweet smell of delicious, greasy, pizza. Her mouth water while her stomach growled like a lion. Looking around Klunk found the culprit, a small pizza shop that read Antonio's pizza. She gasp, they had one, the best pizza shop in the world in this world to? Klunk smiled like a mad woman, so excited she couldn't help but scream her father before her battle cry:

"BOOYAKASHA!" Smiling beautifully she ran across the street, almost getting hit by a car who honk at her while to driver….point up his middle finger, what a weird thing to do.

Klunk burst into the shop, grinning as she saw the Italian like design. She stood by the 'please wait to be seated' sign while waiting for some one to take her to a booth. Klunk knew she had some money, that she had done by doing some chores. Almost 50 bucks of doing chores for her father, Uncle Donnie, and Uncle Leo. Soon a waitress came, giving her a smile while leading her to a both.

"Welcome to Antonio Pizza miss, what will you be having today?" Klunk look at the woman who gave her a smile while holding out a note pad. Klunk grin as she ordered a Jelly Bean and Anchovies pizza, this was going to be so good!

* * *

April O'Neil sigh as she walk down the street, her camera man right behind her as her continued to talk.

"Can't you believe it? Every one keeps calling me a hero and everything" Vern stated, having a bit of a grin on his face. April rolled her eyes as she walk. Ever since Vern took credit for the whole 'stopping Shredder' fiasco he had been bragging none stop. As much as April cared for Vern she felt a little irritated by his constant bragging. She knew the guys ask him to take credit, but she would like to think Vern would at least not act like her really did take down the Shredder, something he couldn't and wouldn't do in a thousand years. But she knew Vern meant well, just as long as he didn't act like he was better then her or the guys she would put up with his bragging. Her eyes look around for the pizza shop. She had ordered a few pizza 20 minuets ago for her and the guys. After the Shredder thing she and the guys had kept close contact. They were pretty neat friends, always making her laugh and smile, as well as get her new and interesting stories to report about the amazing 'vigilantes'. She had everything to owe to them, from her career to her revenge for her father. She couldn't ask for better friends, she also enjoyed Splinter company, he was almost like a second father to her by how sweet and kind he was to her, something she treasure quiet dearly. With a smile she step into the shop, smelling the delicious pizza, this was the guys favorite place for pizza. April went past the dining area to the pick area for customers who ordered through the phone. As she waited in line Vern continued to talk about some one offering him a commercial contract. As she was just one person away April look to see a very satisfied girl walk up to the cash register next to her for customers who dine their. She was a sweet looking girl. She had light fair skin with bright red hair and shinning blue eyes and adorable freckles. With her smile and happy attitude she reminded April of a human version of Mikey, though her style of clothing were just as eye catching April look at what she wore. The blue shirt that had a black and white picture of a kitten with pink glittery sun glasses was cute, bright pink shorts that match, a bright orange jacket, a Bright green single strap back pack, and white sunglasses on her head. It was kind of cute, yet the girl seemed to have some sort of grace as she walk up to the cash register.

* * *

Klunk smiled as she reach into her singled strap back pack, feeling for her wallet before pulling it out. Her waitress smiled as she told her the price.

"That'll be 35 dollar and 26 cents" she stated, ringing it up, Klunk pulled out 40 bucks as she handed it to the waitress. Her smile however faded as the woman frown.

"Is this a joke" she ask, showing Klunk the money, she frown.

"No, its money" she stated, the once nice waitress turn mean as she stared daggers at her.

"No, this is play money, we only except real money" she state with a voice full of venom. Klunk look down at the money. Blueish-grey bills with dollar signs where the presidents head should have been, she gulp. Oh no, her sister most have 'traded' her real money with play money.

"Oh no I'm so sorry, I didn't realize it" she stated, a frown on her face a she look down, looking like a kick puppy.

"Sorry doesn't pay the bill moron, either pay me or I'll call the police" the waitress threaten. Klunk eyes widen.

"Wait! Maybe I could wash dishes or something?" she ask, the girl glare.

"Idiot, things don't work like that. You ate a meal at a restaurant without having money to pay, that's breaking a law you idiot." The waitress snap, grabbing the phone next to her, preparing to call the police. Klunk felt like crying, she felt so horrible, only evil people broke the law. Did that mean she was evil, she felt horrible, almost ready to cry.

"I...I'm sorry" she whimpered, the girl only sniff as she began to dial.

* * *

April watch the scene, feeling bad for the girl who was almost in tears. Vern also watch silently as he watch as well. They were waiting for the cashier to bring them their order and where attracted to the drama happening before them. April felt heart broken as the girl began to down right cry as the waitress called 911.

"Here's your order miss" a guy stated, walking with 3 boxes of pizza. She however ignored it as she walk towards the cash register.

"April?" Vern ask, but the look from the cashier made him stop to pay for the order of pizza. April reach into her pocket and pulled out her wallet. Taking 40 bucks out she called out:

"Wait" the waitress stop as she stood next to the girl, the waitress look up, almost completing the call. "Here, you can keep the change" she stated while handing over the money, surprise melted away from the waitress face as she put down the phone while inspected the money, making sure it wasn't fake. After deciding it was real she place it into the register while pocketing her 'tip'.

"Thanks" she stated dully as April lead a still surprise Klunk away from the growing line. She lead the girl away from the line and out side, Vern still carrying the boxes. Once out side the shell shock girl smiled as she then hug April tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthank THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH" She continued while hugging April for all she was worth.

April almost laugh as the girl hug her.

"You're welcome" she smiled her channel 6 smile while hugging the grateful girl back.

"What's your name?" Vern ask, breaking the silence between them. The girls eyes blink open as she back up smiling joyfully.

"Oh my name Klunk, what's your name?" she question.

"My names April, and this is my college Vern" April introduce, Klunk gave her a look before giggling.

"I have an aunt name April" she giggled cutely, April grin herself. "Thank you so much, is there anything I can do for you?" Klunk ask randomly, April frown, not really sure what to say to the offer.

"It's alright we're fine-"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeease, it's the least I could do for you 2" she stated, before April could answer Klunk then ran to Vern and took the boxes from him. "Why don't I carry the pizza boxes home for you, please?" she ask, giving her biggest puppy pout. April sigh as she giggled.

"Alright, if you insist" she agreed.

"YES!" she grin, but Vern didn't seem so sure.

"What about our…friends April?" he ask, April stop remembering who she bought the pizza for, shit. What was she going to do.

"Actually Klunk, it isn't necessary, you don't need to do anything…."

"Nonsense I have nothing better to do, besides, I'd feel guilty if I let your grandpa carry all this pizza all on his own." Vern blink while April tried not to laugh.

"I'm 39 years old" he exclaim, Klunk look at him before giving him a slow and calm look.

"Sure you are," she stated softly. She didn't sound like she was teasing, she sounded like she really was talking to an old man in denial. Causing April to lose it as she snorted with laughter. Klunk only gave an innocent look before smiling.

"Alright which way," she ask? April thought for a moment before having an idea.

"This way" she stated as she started to walk to the left. Klunk was right behind her, in shock Vern ran up to April, leaving Klunk on the other side.

"April" he hiss "What abou-"

"Don't worry" April whispered, "I'll have her carry them for a little while before we stop in front of an apartment building. Once there I'll have her go and we'll sneak into the back and into the sewers, okay?" she ask, Vern frown while looking at the girl who was obvious to their conversation.

"Alright, if you say so" he stated, still unsure. April rolled her eyes while turning back to Klunk, who smiled sweetly.

She sigh while mentally patting herself on the back for thinking of a plan on the spot like that, must have got it from Leo or something. Grinning they made their way to the apartment building that was next to the man whole cover that lead to the turtles lair. The plan was bullet proof, nothing could go wrong at all.

* * *

ALRIGHT, SO HERE'S MY STORY, SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER, AND CHANGING MY STORY, BEEN HAVING A LOT HAPPEN, BUT I'LL TRY TO UP DATE IT MUCH MORE OFTEN. OKAY ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE REVIEW, THANK YOU!

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
